blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheena
__FORCETOC__ Sheena Watson is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Sheena is the oldest child of Larissa Parker and Ronnie Watson. She has a younger brother by the name of Samuel Watson. Sheena is one of the first humans to be shown in Blessed. Personality Sheena is what one calls a girly girl. She loves fashion and being on to the last trend. The mall is like her second home. But despite her love for fashion and girly girl needs, Sheena is a nice young smart woman who simply is misunderstood due to her looks. She is loud and often speaks her mind only to regret it later. She tries to fit in whenever she meets new people but she has a hard time adapting. She can be controlling when she feels like she is losing something or someone. Being from Canada, Sheena is a big ice-hockey fan but would never dare to go on the ice. History Sheena was born and raised in Canada with her 3 years younger brother Samuel. When she was 10, her parents moved to San Francisco due to Ronnie's work. He works as a fashion editor in an elite magazine called Fashion Today!. Sheena has always been interested in fashion and accompanied her father to work whenever he would let her. She graduated in fashion journalism and attends a lot of fashion shows in her work field. When she was in her Junior year she met Chris Halliwell and instantly fell in love with him. She made a move on him but he turned her down. For the years that followed she was persistent and decided to try a different approach. She befriended Chris and when he got to know her he developed feelings for her. He eventually asked her out and they started dating in 2026. However, when she met Chris' siblings and saw how close they were, she developed a hostile behavior towards them, which was reciprocated. She tried to push Chris away from his family, but Chris would find an equilibrium between Sheena and his family for he was having strong feelings for her and hoped that she would get along with his family eventually. Sheena spent little to no time at the Manor and always managed for Chris to spend most of the nights at her place. However, in 2029 Chris breaks up with her, something Sheena was expecting due to his strange behavior for the past couple of months. She did not know back then why Chris had broken up. Sheena dyed her hair blonde after the break up for a fresh start. When the Bay Mirror opened a fashion section, Sheena applied and got the job. There she met with Trish Halliwell Cooper again who sensed Sheena's still broken heart. Trish took it upon herself then to help Sheena get over her break up. They became friends and Sheena trusted Trish with all her heart. She finally had found someone who understood her. In 2030 Sheena is targeted by Crain and Lithus to get to Chris for Crain knows that Chris still cares for her even after the break up. Sheena learnt the reason of why Chris broke up with her the year before but does not hope to get back together now that she knows his secret. She promised to keep it and realizes that she is an easy target. Love & Romances Chris Halliwell Chris is Sheena's first real long term boyfriend who she envisioned a life with. Chris however, to keep Sheena safe, breaks up with her not able to tell her the true reason why. He keeps his distance until Sheena is targeted by Crain and Lithus and she learns about Chris' heritage. They stay friends eventually. Series Season 01 In Season 01 Sheena is introduced as Chris' girlfriend and has a few guest appearances. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Season 01 Category:Humans